List of Tour of Duty Terrorist Bots/Tough
There are 3 terrorist bots under the Tough category. They are 60% accurate when firing, have a reaction time of 0.3 seconds, have an attack delay of 0.35 seconds, and are sensitive to footsteps and weapon sounds. They will likely spray and aim for the head at close range, burst for the chest at medium range, and crouch and burst towards the upper torso at long range. They will switch to their pistol when their primary weapon runs out of ammo. Like most terrorist bots, their co-operation level are set to the default 75 points. They will stay together with other teammates and escort the bomb carrier in bomb defusal maps. Overview Based on file BotCampaignProfile.db in czero directory, there are 8 skill templates for Tour of Duty bots: Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds There are also 8 weapon preference templates, though some bots do not use any of these weapon preference templates. Rifle= #M4A1 #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| RifleT= #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FAMAS #MP5 |-| Punch= #AUG #SG 552 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Sniper= #AWP #SG 550 #G3SG1 (Bots who use this template actually never buy this sniper rifle; they will only pick this weapon up when they are not armed with AWP nor SG 550.) #Scout #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Power= #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bot may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shotgun= #XM1014 #M3 #FAMAS (CT) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #Galil (T) (Bots may pick up this weapon if their current weapon is not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) #MP5 |-| Shield= #Shield #M4A1 (If the Shield is prohibited.) #AK-47 #FAMAS #Galil #MP5 |-| Spray= #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (Bots may pick this weapon up if their current weapons are not in their preference list, but they never buy it.) |-| Members Rebel Rebel appears in normal, hard, and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy difficulty. On Normal, Rebel appears in Tour of Duty 5 and 6. In Tour of Duty 5, he appears in Aztec and Downed. On Hard, Rebel appears from Tour of Duty 1 until Tour of Duty 4. On Expert, Rebel appears only in the first Tour of Duty. Rebel uses the RifleT template. Rebel is a moderately aggressive bot with bravery set to 50. He will retreat after spotting some enemies. Several seconds later, he will strike back. In hostage rescue maps, if his team won the previous round, he prefers to explore around the map. If his team lost the previous round, he will camp nearby the hostages. Rebel uses the Guerrilla Warfare skin. Fiend Fiend appears in normal, hard and expert difficulties. He does not appear in easy difficulty. On Normal, Fiend appears in Tour of Duty 5 and 6. In Tour of Duty 5, he appears on Aztec. On Hard, Fiend appears from Tour of Duty 1 until Tour of Duty 4. On Expert, Fiend appears only in Tour of Duty 1. Fiend uses the Rifle template. He will pick up a M4A1 if discovered and does not use the silencer. Fiend is a very aggressive bot with bravery set to 100. He will never retreat even when spotting a large group of enemies. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to be scattered around the map rather than camping near the hostages. Fiend uses the Phoenix Connexion skin. Vandal Vandal appears in normal, hard and expert difficulties. He is not encountered in easy difficulty. On Normal, Vandal appears in Tour of Duty 5 and 6. In Tour of Duty 5, he appears on Aztec and Airstrip. On Hard, Vandal appears from Tour of Duty 2 until Tour of Duty 4. In Tour of Duty 1, he works as a reserved bot. On Expert, Vandal only appears in Tour of Duty 1. Vandal uses the Rifle template. He will pick up an M4A1 if discovered and uses the silencer. Vandal is a very passive bot with 0 bravery. He will retreat after spotting some enemies then finds another way to strike from behind. In hostage rescue maps, he prefers to camp near the hostages. Vandal uses the Elite Crew skin. Category:Tour of Duty Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Tour of Duty Terrorist bots